In striking a golf ball it has been found to be very important that the player rotates the hips during the swing in conformance with the driving force being applied to the golf club.
Several golf training devices are known as aids in maintaining the proper stance and motion of limbs during the stroke for the best possible performance in driving the ball.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,144 shows a device composed of a belt and a non-stretching cord attached to the belt at opposite sides and looped under the player's feet to help the player maintain a proper stance during a swing. This patent, however does not meet the object of assisting the player in performing the proper turning of the hips as described above. U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,006 shows an elastic cord for attachment between a player's hands and a foot for the purpose of training the player in the use and control of the left arm and left side of a right-handed player during the swing. Again, this device does not meet the object of inducing the player to perform the proper turning of the hips during the swing.
It is accordingly an important object of the invention to provide a golf training aid that helps the golf player to practice maintaining a proper stance throughout the swing of the golf club and particularly so that he or she maintains a stance with the right side straight and helps to rotate the body in the hips during the swing.